


Drabble Challenge

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble picture prompt challenge and it's sequel 'what are they thinking' challenge... fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Challenge

“You know, Ezra,” Vin said, eyeing the conman suspiciously. “If it weren’t for JD here, I’d think you were pulling my leg.”

“Why on earth would I endeavor to perform such a manipulation on your lower appendage?” Ezra asked innocently.

“Yeah,” JD chimed in, “why would he, um... uh… huh?” he trailed off with a quizzical look toward the gambler.

Vin smirked. “I ‘spect you have your reasons, Ezra, so I’ll do what you two asked. Though I can’t imagine why Buck thinks puttin’ his boots at the very top peak of the church’s roof will improve his love life.”

*****

Then there was another picture challenge that ended up something like this:


End file.
